Parallel Universes
by ThatGuyHeroBrine
Summary: It was an ordinary friday morning. I was at home, playing video games and watching youtube. When suddenly, a spaceship fell out of the sky and crashed into my backyard! Now, i'm wanted by the government for conspiring against it, harboring an alien and... stealing a slushie machine from a gas station. (I may change the title later)


**Hello! This is... a story. I'm not good at introductions. I own everything but pokemon, the government, Star Wars, and any brand mentioned here.**

* * *

"Commander! The universe is too unstable! The black hole is forming!" said a strange creature, pointing to a screen.

"What? No! It can't be!" said another creature, looking at the screen. And yet there it was, sucking everything nearby into it. "We have to send for help!" the Commander yelled. "There has to be a way to save us!"

"Sorry Commander, we can't! There's no one out there!"

"Sergeant Charizard! What about the wormhole in sector 37S?"

"No one who has gone in has come out! Why do you want to do this?"

"It's our only hope! BRING THE LIGHTNINGBOLTS OUT OF CRYO!" yelled the Commander. "Hurry!"

"The Lightningbolts, sir? Are you sure? I really don't think you should be this drastic an-" said Sergeant Charizard before being cut off by the Commander.

"They're our only hope, Sergeant! Bring them out!"

"Okay," Sergeant Charizard sighed as he ran down the stairs to the cryo chambers. There, he came across a lever. "Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath as he pulled it. Suddenly, all of the chambers opened and more odd creatures came out. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" yelled Sergeant Charizard at the creatures. "OUR UNIVERSE IS IN TROUBLE, AND ACCORDING TO THE COMMANDER, YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! SO GET OUT THERE AND FLY INTO THE WORMHOLE IN SECTOR 37S!"

"SIR YES SIR!" replied the creatures. Then, they marched toward the vehicle bay and got into their starfighters and flew toward the wormhole.

"Lightningbolt leader Snivy, checking in on lightningbolt one! Come in, lightningbolt one!" yelled a voice from one of the starfighters.

"I'm here, Snivy!" yelled a young voice from the smallest starfighter.

"Good, Shinx! Lightningbolt leader, checking in on lightningbolt two! Come in, lightningbolt two!" yelled Snivy again.

"I'm here, lightningbolt leader!" yelled another voice from a starfighter.

"Good, Kirlia! Lightningbolt leader, checking in on lightningbolt three! Come in, lightningbolt three!"

"I'm here, lightningbolt leader!" yelled yet another voice from one of the starfighters.

"Good. That's everyone! This is lightningbolt leader to ground control, come in ground control!"

"Yeah, we're here! You're good to go!" yelled the Commander through the radio.

"Good, we're almost at the wormhole!" said Snivy.

"Look out for those asteroids!" yelled Kirlia, avoiding said asteroids.

"I'm going in!" yelled Shinx.

"Good luck!" yelled Snivy.

"I'm gonna need it!" screamed Shinx as he flew into the wormhole. It was a strange place, full of tunnels and distorted colors. Then he flew past an asteroid moving about in a strange pattern infinetly. _Uh oh_ , thought Shinx. _That might be what happens when something stays in here too long._ Suddenly, a hole opened up in front of him, sending him into a field of debris and killing his engine. "I'm going down!" screamed Shinx to anyone who could hear, although he knew no one could.

"Wh-re a- -ou?" sputtered a sound from the radio. "Ca- -ou he- -e? He-l-?"

"Snivy? Is that you?" asked Shinx to the sputtering radio.

"Shi-x! Yo-'-e a-ive!" the radio sputtered. "I c-n'- -derst-d y-! W-'re comi-g thro-gh!"

"Okay! My engine is dead, though and i'm spiraling toward an unidentified planet that looks like it has life on it." said Shinx as he hurtled toward the planet. As he passed through the atmosphere, it started to get really hot. "Ow ow ow Ow OW OW OW AUGH! I'M ON FIRE!" he screamed. He was shooting toward an island in the middle of an ocean, and as he got closer, he could see things like trees and grass and houses and roads. And then he hit the ground, and all was **black.**

 **Yah! An alien pokemon story! Hope you like it, took me a while to think about it.**


End file.
